Adrift in Time
by Vopi
Summary: She traveled to the past to save her future. He saved the future and traveled to the past. Both are haunted by the demons that traveled with them. When these two time travelers meet, they'll find that they have more in common with each other than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

_What happened? How had he gotten here?_

Link felt like hundreds of bomb flowers had exploded all around him. The ringing in his ears hadn't quite died down. Green leaves swaying gently in the breeze high above him looked like blurry fireflies hovering in the sky. His head was pressed against a pillow of grass; his back blanketed by the ground's morning dew. The dampness soaked through his tunic and chain mail, causing him to shiver.

He was in a forest; he could tell that much from the large brown towers encircling his vision. Birds chirped eagerly as they fluttered from branch to branch. But he couldn't remember how he had arrived here or why. The trees around him seemed to be spinning in his vision, although Link was certain they shouldn't be. He attempted to lift his head from its soft cushion and instantly felt nauseous. He quickly lay back down and closed his eyes.

He couldn't remember feeling this weak in a long time. Not since his first trip through time back in Termina. How that felt like a lifetime ago.

He mustered the strength to touch the leather satchel by his hip. His fingertips were greeted by the smooth porcelain surface of the Ocarina of Time. He weakly grasped at the instrument but quickly let go. He didn't want to risk losing it if he lost consciousness again.

Princess Zelda had given the instrument to him for his journey. Back then, he had told her he was setting out to find a dear friend. Although reluctant to see him go, she had placed the sacred instrument in his care along with her prayers that the Goddess of Time to watch over him until the day he returned. That day still had not come.

They had been so young back then. So naïve.

Link wondered what Zelda looked like now. She was probably a beautiful young woman by now. An image of her blonde hair and cerulean eyes came to mind from a timeline that no one else would ever know. Although she might look the same, her memories and the Hyrule she lived in would be vastly different than the one he had experienced. All for the better, he supposed.

It had been years since he had last set foot in Hyrule. He had originally set off with the purpose of finding his lost childhood friend, Navi. Her sudden departure had devastated him. She was the only other person who understood everything he had experienced. And yet, he had never found her. And so he was alone once again; the "boy without a fairy."

There had been many times over the years where he considered returning to Hyrule. And yet, what was the point? In this time period, Hyrule was already safe. Ganondorf was imprisoned before he could take over the Sacred Realm; Link had seen to that. And so there was no need for a hero.

And if there was no longer need for a hero, what was his new purpose? After what he had experienced, how could he simply "relive his childhood"? None of his old friends in the forest would ever believe the stories he had to tell. Even Zelda had no memories of their experiences together in another time. How could he go on living his life pretending like nothing happened?

And so he had wandered aimlessly for the last few years. He had lost count of the days he had spent on the road, roaming the countryside, passing through village and city alike, searching for something he didn't know how to find. If he had to guess, he was now about the same age he had been in that other timeline, the one where he had struck down Ganon and saved Hyrule. He drew little solace from that thought; in fact it only strengthened his loneliness. All those wasted years.

A soft whinny jolted the hero from his trance. A large shadow blocked the sun overhead. Link opened his eyes and saw Epona standing over him.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm getting up," he comforted the horse. Epona snorted a response and walked a few steps away to start chewing on some grass while she waited.

Link lifted his head up once more and braced himself against the ground with both arms. The dizziness hadn't completely left him but he was feeling slightly better. He focused his attention on Epona so he would have a point of stability until his nausea passed.

And wasn't that what Epona had been for him? Throughout all of his wandering, this horse had been his only constant companion. Like Link, she had grown through the years and had blossomed into a beautiful, brown mare. Even the dirt and grime from traveling couldn't tarnish her beautiful white mane. Her tale swished in delight as she found another patch of delicious grass.

"Okay, time to stop brooding about the past," the hero chastised himself. "I don't remember why I lost consciousness, but sitting here digging up the past isn't going to help me remember." He heard a low grumble from his stomach. "Or feed me."

Link got to his feet and leaned against a tree for support until the dizziness passed. He checked his satchel once again to ensure the Ocarina was still there. Content, he walked over to Epona and gently patted her side. The horse neighed her approval but didn't lift her head. She had found another patch of grass that she wasn't quite ready to give up on yet.

"Have it your way, girl," Link chuckled.

Content to let her enjoy her meal a little longer, he checked the rest of the equipment he had in the saddle. Aside from gear for camping, there was a simple sword he had forged at a local village during his travels and a wooden shield. There was also a bow for hunting along with a quiver of arrows.

"Are you almost done?" Link looked at Epona, giving her a playful pat. "You may have found something to eat but I'm still hungry." The horse lifted her head and turned it towards him, small cusps of grass falling from her mouth as she chewed. "I'd like to get something to eat too. But I'm afraid your food won't quite do it for me."

Epona snorted her frustration but stopped grazing nonetheless. Link climbed into the saddle and centered himself. With a gentle kick to the spurs, the pair cantered through the forest.

Link looked around at the trees and marveled. Beams of sunlight shone through the canopy as birds flew amongst the tree's branches. Soft underbrush crunched beneath Epona's powerful hooves as they walked. It reminded Link auspiciously of when Skull Kid had stolen his Ocarina all those years ago. That was one memory he would never forget; nor his time in Termina.

"Epona, why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something important?" the hero asked his faithful companion. The horse just snorted her response, causing Link to shrug his shoulders. "Hmm, maybe I'm just hungry. Let's keep going and see if I remember anything." He adjusted himself in the saddle to see what lay ahead of them. All he could see was more and more trees. "Hopefully there's a village nearby where we can stop for the night. After weeks on the road, we could both do with a warm place to stay for a change."

* * *

"Where am I? What is this place?" Lucina asked. As she looked around her, everything was strange and unfamiliar. She appeared to be in some sort of temple. "How did I get here?"

The last she knew, she had been going for a walk back in Ylisse. Taking a quick look, she still had on her blue travel clothes. The snacks she packed still seemed to be intact as well. Her trusted sword, Falchion, hung at her side. Wherever she was, nothing else had changed since her departure from the kingdom.

Several months had passed since the defeat of the Fell Dragon, Grima. Much of that time had been spent rebuilding the kingdom of Ylisse after the terrible battles that had been waged against the dark dragon and his minions. Feeling guilty for all the damage the kingdom had suffered, she had thrown herself into the recovery efforts. If her friends were to be believed, she might have even overdone it.

Today was to be her day off. But not by her choice. Rather it was through the constant insistence of her friends. She didn't see the value in wasting a day when there were still things to be done. But she knew they were just looking out for her, and so she decided to listen to them. She had to admit that the walk had been enjoyable while it lasted. But she still didn't understand how it had taken her here.

"You've arrived at last. It is I who summoned you, Outrealm warrior," a celestial looking woman appeared before her. It was the divine dragon, Naga. Her body emanated a radiant light, and her green hair flowed down to the hem of her blue robe.

Lucina's eyes widened. "Divine Dragon!" She looked down. "Summoned me? But why?"

Naga looked off as if into a distant land. "I have need of your help. A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power to save it. Only one with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need. Only a warrior such as yourself."

"Me?" She brought her hand to her chest. "Wouldn't my father be more up to the task? He's much stronger than I am. Or perhaps his entire army?"

The divine dragon simply shook her head. "An army is not what is needed to save this world. It needs someone who has looked into the face of destruction and stared back without flinching."

Lucina looked up. Her words caught in her throat. "W...what world is it that could possibly be beyond your power?"

Naga's eyes dropped. "It is a world in which a dark power has been resurrected using an ancient magic, causing untold chaos. All hope for the world rests on the shoulders of a single hero. However, without intervention, that hero will most certainly die."

Lucina grimaced. She could still see her father's gentle expression as he prepared to fight Grima. He had hugged her and promised to return soon. That promise had never been kept. Her world and all those in it had suffered because of it.

"But that's…"

"Hear me. He will go valiantly to fight this evil. But he will not be prepared for what he will find. He will encounter a battle that he cannot win and lose his life in the process."

Lucina tensed. "Then who saves the world?"

"None do. It sinks, unresisting, into shadow…and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inexorable destiny. But some destinies are too cruel…and so I sought your help." Naga looked directly at Lucina. "Warrior, I beseech you: intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you."

The princess stepped back, her face in shock. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the divine dragon's request. Could she really accept such a request? What would her friends do if they couldn't find her? What would her father do? They had fought so hard to bring peace to Ylisse and were only now enjoying it. Could she really bring herself to leave them?

But then she thought about the world she had left when traveling to the past; the dying wasteland that was left to the mercy of Grima and his followers. The sleepless nights, the countless battles, the lingering hopelessness that slowly grew stronger as the enemy continued to push her and her companions back. She had lost countless loved ones, her parents included. Death had simply been her reality. Could she willingly leave a world to such a fate after nearly escaping it herself?

Lucina clenched her fist. "I'd never turn my back on those in need so long as the power to help them is mine. That goes for this world and any other."

A soft smile crossed Naga's lips. "Thank you."

Lucina rested her hand on Falchion. "Before I go, can you please send a message to my father and mother to let them know where I am?"

The divine dragon nodded. Lucina let out a sigh of relief.

Naga pointed to a gateway that had formed behind the princess. "If you are ready, then I shall send you now to that world—a short time before it falls. Find the hero of legend and help him see his task through."

Lucina's grip on Falchion tightened. "I will."

* * *

They had been wandering for what felt like hours. Epona's pace had slowed considerably and every tree looked the same. The growling in Link's stomach seemed to echo through the whole forest.

"I don't know, girl. I'm having a hard time figuring out the best way out of these woods," he said, leaning forward in the saddle. "If this keeps up, we may have to camp here."

The hero looked up at the canopy above and saw the fiery collage of sunset. Not wanting to ride in the dark, the pair finally stumbled upon a small clearing that would suffice for a camping site. Within no time at all, he jumped off Epona and setup a small fire. With that done, he grabbed his bow and arrow and set out to hunt.

Link didn't want to venture too far from camp so he methodically kept light from the fire always within view. As the sun slowly relinquished its hold on the day, the creatures of the night began to make their presence known. Crickets filled the air with their rhythmic compositions. An owl hooted as it dashed through the trees. Wolves howled their sad song in the distance at the quickly rising moon.

"Still nothing," he moaned as he looked around. He was losing daylight quickly. If this kept up, he would probably go hungry tonight. If only he could eat grass like Epona.

The hero was about to give up and return to camp when a bright light caught his eye. At first, he thought it was just a stray Deku nut falling to the ground. But it persisted longer, almost as if a star had fallen from the sky and landed in the forest. He shielded his face and anticipated a loud crash, but there was none. Not even a small one. What could it be?

His blood racing, he marked the general direction of the light in his mind and ran back to camp. When he got there, Epona was standing up and neighing anxiously. He quickly tried to calm her as she backed up nervously, but the effort proved futile.

"Just don't bolt, girl," Link pleaded as he quickly grabbed his sword and shield. He left her and ran in the direction he remembered seeing the light appearing. By now it had faded so he hoped he was going in the right direction. As he neared where he thought it originated, he slowed his pace. His weapons were at the ready. When he arrived, he was baffled by what he saw. In a small clearing, there was a young woman standing by herself.

* * *

When the light finally faded, Lucina found herself surrounded by trees. Naga was nowhere in sight. She had experienced the process of traveling through time and space once before but it was still disorienting.

The young woman checked that Falchion was still by her side and looked around, wondering what sort of world she had been sent to. At first glance, it didn't seem all that different from her world. The trees all around her bustled with nocturnal activity that she could only hear. As she looked up at the night sky, a full moon greeted her. It bathed the forest in its eerie light, casting long shadows on the ground and giving the woods an eerie quality. Yet, there was still a serene beauty to it as well. Compared to the fire and ashes of her own time, it was quiet and tranquil. The air was cool and crisp as well, making her glad she brought warm clothes.

Of course, as nice as this forest was, it didn't seem there were any people around. Why had Naga sent her here? And how would she find her way out?

Thankfully, she spotted a flickering light in the trees and smelt smoke in the distance. Perhaps a campfire? There might be someone nearby who could tell her where she was. If fortune favored her, they might even be able to tell her where to find this legendary hero.

"Awfully strange to be in the forest all by yourself, isn't it?" a somewhat hostile voice greeted her.

The sudden voice caused her to jump. She spun furiously around to find its source. It took her a moment, but she eventually spotted a young man around her age looking directly at her. His green clothing made him blend with the forest and most of his body was hidden by the shadow of a tree. She wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't said something. As he stepped out from the shadow into the moonlight, she got a better look at him. His blonde hair crept out from beneath a strange, long green cap. Ocean blue eyes stared at her suspiciously. He brandished a sword and shield; from his bent knees and stiff posture, he seemed ready to attack if given the slightest cause.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing," she replied. She pointed towards a flickering light. "Is that your campfire in the distance?"

The stranger followed the path of her pointed finger with his gaze. "What if it is?"

"I am afraid that I find myself lost at the moment. Continuing to wander around this forest alone at night doesn't seem like a good idea. Would you mind if I sat by your fire? At least until daylight?"

The stranger looked back at her. "Are you serious?" He paused as if considering her request. "Why should I trust you? Is that a sword I see? What's to prevent you from stabbing me and making off with my things in the middle of the night?"

Lucina looked down at her hand and noticed her hand resting on Falchion's hilt, ready to draw it on a moment's notice. In her alarm, she hadn't even realized that she too was prepared for a fight. Years of turmoil had taught her to always be ready. Even the peacetime in Ylisse hadn't cured her of that habit.

"You have a point. I suppose if I was in your position, I would feel the same way," she replied. She slowly retreated her hand from the sword's hilt. "To be fair, I don't entirely know if I can trust you either. How do I know you're not a bandit hiding in the woods?"

The stranger grunted. "I suppose you're right." He brought the sword and shield to his side but didn't put them away. "So it appears we've reached an impasse."

Lucina sighed. "So it seems." She looked around. The sounds of the night were only getting louder. "So what do you wish to do? We can each stand here all night if you'd like."

The stranger said nothing at first. He tapped his boots against the ground as he pondered his response. "For starters, you can step out where I can see you better."

Lucina looked down and realized she too was hidden in the shadow of a tree. "Very well," she said as she stepped into the light of the moon.

"And you could tell me your name," he added.

"My name…?" Lucina's gaze dropped. "You can call me Marth." She looked back up at the stranger. "And what do you call yourself?"

"Marth? That's a strange name." The stranger stretched out his hands and let out a yawn. "The name's Link." He flipped his sword in his left hand and resumed a fighting stance. "So Marth…you wouldn't happen to know anything about a bright light that appeared here not too long ago, would you?"

Lucina tensed. Had her arrival grabbed his attention? How would she explain that?

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. "Y…yes, I saw it too, but I don't know what it was." She paused. "I ran over here to see what it was but it was already gone when I got here. That's when you found me."

Link arched a brow. "Is that so? Well…it's a shame we both missed it."

Her hand slowly returned to the hilt of her sword. "Yes, I suppose it is."

To her surprise, the stranger sheathed his sword. "Well…if you're going to make up a story, you should at least try to be a bit more creative. Maybe say it was a giant firefly. Or a meteor crashing to earth. I've seen some crazy things in my life. I might've believed it."

Lucina's hand slid off of the hilt. She stood up straight. "So you don't believe me?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say that I do. But I don't have the patience to wrestle the information out of you either."

Lucina didn't no how to respond. She wasn't sure how to read this young man.

Link stared at her intently. "Marth, have we met before? You look vaguely familiar, but that could just be my hunger talking."

The princess looked away. "I don't think so. I've never seen you in my life." She was about to say something else but a loud gurgling cut her off. She looked back at Link to see him gripping his stomach.

Link looked down. "Well…now I've gone and done it." He looked back up at her. "Well, Marth, since neither of us actually wants to stand here all night, I'll offer you a deal. Do you have any food with you?"

Lucina nodded. "I don't have much. Just some bread and dried fruit."

Link's eyes lit up. "Perfect. Then here's my proposal: if you're willing to part with some of your food, I'm willing to let you stay at my camp for the night. If you don't attack me, then I won't attack you. Sound fair? And once the sun rises, we can both head our separate ways and never see each other again."

Lucina eyed the young man suspiciously. "Why the sudden change in heart? Weren't you worried about me stabbing you earlier?"

Link laughed cheekily. "I'm too hungry to care anymore." He shrugged his shoulders as his smile disappeared. "Besides, I've fought opponents much tougher than you. As long as I stay awake tonight, I doubt you can overpower me."

She scowled. "Are you implying I'm weak?"

Link shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. "Not necessarily, Marth. I'm just saying you don't want to start a fight with me. If you knew some of the things I've had to battle, you might understand."

"I bet you've never killed a dragon," she muttered bitterly beneath her breath.

Link turned around. "What was that?"

Lucina forced a half-smile. Inigo had always told her that she was too serious. That she needed to smile more. Now she could only hope her strained smile would come off as sincere. "I said nothing." She began to walk towards him. "Given the circumstances, I'll accept your offer."

Link grunted and began walking back to camp. "Good. I was worried I'd starve tonight." He ducked to avoid a tree branch that almost smacked his face. "Woah, that was close. I'm surprised I haven't hit more of these." He looked back over his shoulder. "By the way, do you like horses?"

Lucina quickened her step to catch up with the young man. "I don't mind them. Why do you ask?"

A sly smile crept on Link's face. "Because you're going to have to share camp with one tonight. Better hope she likes you."

* * *

A mouse scurried on the cold stone floor, weaving in and out of the light cast by the torches burning on the far wall. Far down the hall, the howling of the desert wind echoed across the hollow tunnels. The air was cold and stagnant inside, a stark difference from the outside air. There were no windows; only several layers of thick stone coated in spots of dried blood. Moans from other prisoners could usually be heard in other parts of the prison, but this particular prison cell was isolated for a reason.

As the mouse scurried into the cell, it ventured into the sight of a large man chained relentlessly to the walls of his cell. His hands, his feet, his waist; they were all firmly attached to the wall so that he couldn't move. Even his mouth was gagged over. The man opened his eyes when he heard the mouse's squeaks but quickly closed them again. He didn't have the energy for such distractions. He had lost track of how long he had been down here. Perhaps it had been years. His once powerful frame had wasted away over the years from lack of nutrition. An unkempt red jungle of facial hair covered most of his face. The Hylians had kept him here to humiliate him and weaken him.

They had failed. None of that time had quelled his ambitions. Although his body was weak now, he knew it was only a matter of time before he found a way to escape and regained his strength. He had no intention of wasting what little he had until then.

The mouse's squeals cut short as footfalls from thick boots echoed down the hallway. As they grew louder, the mouse scurried away. The prisoner opened his eyes again and saw the light flickering from the guard's torch approach his direction. Was it feeding time already? Not that it mattered. With his chains, he couldn't feed himself anyways.

As the prisoner looked at the face lit by the torchlight, he immediately recognized something was different. This wasn't the guard that typically checked on him. A sly smile crept across his face.

The guard arrived at the cell but had no food in his hands. Instead, there was a slight jingle, like the sound of keys. The door squealed loudly as it opened and crashed against the nearby wall. The prisoner watched closely as the guard stepped through the door and began to approach him.

"Lord Ganondorf, we have finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

Link was grateful that Epona was still at camp when they arrived. If she had bolted, he wasn't sure how he would've found her. When the horse saw her master, she neighed in delight and trotted towards him. The approach of the young woman behind him stopped the horse short though, causing her to snort and stomp her foot in confusion.

"Ah Epona, I forgot to tell you that we have a guest staying with us tonight. She'll be on her way in the morning, but try to make her feel welcome anyways," Link said as he stroked the horse's side. He gently pushed her head in the newcomer's direction. "Her name is Marth." Link looked back to his horse. "Marth, this is Epona. She's the other tenant of our camp."

The young woman's face brightened. "That's such a beautiful horse. Do you mind if I pet her?"

"You can try," Link said as left the horse and knelt by the fire. He fed a handful of branches into the flames.

Lucina slowly approached Epona and stretched out her hand. The horse quickly pulled her face away and snorted a warning. The young woman grimaced and immediately withdrew her hand.

"Don't take it personally. She's pretty picky," Link said. He grabbed another handful of nearby branches and threw them into the fire. The flames crackled and flared as they hungrily consumed them. The hero began to break off other fallen branches to put into a pile for later. "There's only one other person she's ever warmed up to beside me."

Lucina slowly backed away from the horse. "Ah, I see." She looked in his direction and walked over. "Do you need help gathering wood? You've shown me kindness by allowing me to stay here. The least I can do is help contribute in some way."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "If you want." He pointed off in the distance. "I saw some good dry wood in that direction a little while ago. If you bring some of that back, we should be set for a while. I'll continue searching over here in the meantime."

"Sounds good," she replied, heading off in the direction Link had pointed.

Link turned around to say something else but the young woman had already walked out of earshot. "Hmm, I forgot to warn her about the Skulltulas. Hope she's not afraid of spiders."

A little while later, he heard shouting followed by the sound of wood falling to the ground. The hero raced in the direction only to hear the clanging of metal and a vicious hiss. Then it suddenly got quiet.

When he arrived, Lucina had her sword drawn and was breathing heavily. Branches were scattered all around her. A dead spider lay on the ground in front of her.

"What happened?" Link asked, stopping to catch his breath.

"I was attacked by a foul beast," she explained, pulling out a cloth and wiping the monster guts off her weapon. Her hands still trembled from the adrenaline as she struggled to clean her blade in the dark. "It startled me at first. But I killed it." She looked up. "Do you think there's more of them nearby?"

Link just stood there with wide eyes. "Yeah…I was going to warn you about those. But you ran off before I had the chance." He looked down at the wood scattered on the ground and busied himself by picking it up. "They're pretty common in this area but most of the time they'll leave you alone. Especially if there's light nearby. So I think we should be safe."

She finished cleaning her blade and sheathed it. "Well, this one may have caught me by surprise, but I'll be ready for the next one."

Link continued to pick up the scattered branches. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you weren't hurt or anything."

Lucina saw Link's silhouette in the moonlight gathering wood and knelt down as well. "You shouldn't be helping me. I'll clean all this up. It's my fault I dropped all this in the first place."

The hero sighed. "It doesn't matter who does it. As long as we have enough wood for the night." He grabbed a few more branches until his hands were full. "Tell you what…I'll take what I have back to camp and let you finish here. Based on what I can see, this should be more than enough. Just holler if you see any more Skulltulas."

Link took her silence for agreement. He stood up and walked back to the camp with the load in his hands. Upon arriving, he dropped the branches in the slowly growing pile. He sat down by the fire and basked in it's warmth, watching as the sparks danced erratically just above the tips of the flames. He looked over to Epona, who was lying down a little ways from the fire with her eyes closed. The moon bathed her head and upper body in a silver light while shadow covered her other half.

The hero looked back in the direction he had come. He could hear the stranger grunting in the distance as she bent down and picked up the rest of the fallen branches. He was impressed she managed to kill the monster without any help. He had definitely underestimated her. Not just anyone would be able to kill a Skulltula, never mind so quickly and efficiently. He had come expecting to save the day, but she had proven she didn't need his help. The weapon she carried was clearly not just for show.

A little while later, she returned to camp with her lost cargo. With a disgruntled sigh, she dropped the wood in the pile and plopped on the ground by the fire. Link watched her intently as the two sat in silence for some time. She seemed to be lost in thought as she stared into the fire. Her finger idly twirled a lock of hair as she listened to the steady rhythm of burnt wood popping and crackling.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked at last when she realized he was staring at her.

Link's cheeks flushed. "Well…no." He quickly looked away.

"Then did you need something?" she asked. "You seemed to be looking at me quite intently."

Link looked down at the fire. The color hadn't quite faded from his cheeks. "Well…I was wondering if you were going to offer the food you promised. Or if I was going to have to ask."

Lucina gasped. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I got so lost in thought that I completely forgot I hadn't given you anything." She began searching around. "Now where did I put it?" The worry on her face heightened the longer she searched. She patted her clothing. "I know I had it on me." After a short time, she finally pulled out a satchel. "Ah, here it is." She tossed it over to Link. "I know it's not much, but a deal is a deal."

Link caught the satchel and eagerly opened it. He tried to hide the disappointment on his face when he saw the meager contents. There was one biscuit, a handful of raisins, and an apple. It indeed wasn't much, but it was more than he had eaten all day.

"Thank you," he said before scarfing the entire biscuit whole.

"You're welcome," she replied, her gaze returning to the fire.

The two sat in silence once again. Link's munching could be heard over even the crackling of the fire and the chirping of crickets. An owl hooted in the distance. Link made short work of the seeds and moved onto the apple. As he raised it to his mouth, he caught Epona eyeing him intently. He hesitated, looking down at the apple and then back to his faithful companion.

"Not this time. You had your dinner already," he said aloud, and took a large bite out of the fruit just to tease her. She snorted her displeasure but he didn't care. The juice felt like sweet nectar as it hit his tongue. He savored the bite and let out a content sigh.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something just now?" Lucina asked, startling Link out of his savory experience.

"Did I?" he asked, looking back at the apple. His grip on it tightened. He just wanted to enjoy another bite, not answer this woman's questions.

"Yes. Something about already eating dinner?" she repeated.

Link looked up. What was she talking about? Couldn't she see that she was interrupting his feast?

And then it hit him. He looked away and his voice trailed off. "Oh that. I was actually talking to Epona, not you."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The hero sighed and took another bite of the apple. "I fai'd I wumph taffing po Efona."

Lucina stared at him. "I couldn't understand a single word you just said."

Link swallowed and took a deep breath to compose himself. "I said…I was talking…to Epona."

The young woman smiled. "Do you regularly talk to your horse like that?"

The tips of Link's ears reddened. "Do I really have to answer your question?"

Her smile quickly disappeared and she looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything." Her voice trailed off. "I just thought it was cute, that's all."

Link took another bite from the apple and watched her from the corner of his eye. Her gaze bounced around the campsite but always avoided his general direction. He looked down at the fire and let the crackling of the flames fill the silence for a little while. This was going to be a long and awkward night if he didn't say something.

How long had it been since he had actually talked to someone like this? Most of his conversations in the last few years had been very shallow and focused on what was happening in the moment: buying supplies from a store, helping out a local villager, asking for directions and the like.

The Kokiri kids used to joke that he couldn't talk since he never said anything. In some ways, they were right. As the boy without a fairy, he often didn't have much to say to them. But that's because he felt like he didn't belong. He didn't want to burden them with his troubles. Saria was the only one who knew better. She was the only friend who cared enough to ask him what he was really thinking and feeling.

He looked up. There was something about this young woman that reminded him of Saria. An earnestness perhaps? Is that why she seemed so familiar? As she fixed her gaze to look intently at the fire, he noticed a wistful look in her eyes. Did he detect sadness? He wondered what sorts of experiences she carried with her.

Link took one last bite of the apple and tossed the core into the fire. "You know…it was an innocent enough question. There was no need for you to apologize. If anything, I'm sorry I came across as harsh." He looked down. "I guess Epona and I just aren't used to having company." He looked back up. "To actually answer your question, I guess I do talk to her a lot. Maybe more than I realize."

Lucina drew circles in the dirt with her finger. Her shoulders eased up a little. "I appreciate it." She glanced over to Epona, who was now lying down and fighting off sleep with half-open eyes. "Have you two known each other long?"

Link crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees. He looked up at the night sky. "Yeah, I suppose it has been a while. Several years in fact. Now that I think about it, the time's really flown by. She's been beside me this whole time."

Lucina glanced up at him. She continued to draw circles in the dirt. "Where did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

A smile crept on the hero's face. "At a ranch. I'm sure that's a surprise." He looked down at the campfire. "There was a girl there, the ranch owner's daughter, that introduced us. She taught me a song that Epona really likes. When I played it, she came right over. It was like we were best friends even though we had just met. The ranch girl couldn't believe it. She claimed that Epona didn't act like that with anyone but her." Link grabbed another stick from the pile and threw it into the fire. "I guess it was just meant to be. We've been together ever since."

Lucina shook the dirt off her hands and rested them on her knees. "That's such a nice story. It's wonderful that you two have been together so long." She looked around in no particular direction. "I assume this forest isn't your final destination. Do you two have anywhere in particular you're headed?"

Link shook his head. "Not anywhere in particular. But finding a village nearby would be nice so we can resupply. Otherwise, we'll probably continue to wander like we have been."

"Do you not have any place to call home?"

Link tensed. "Home?" He looked at Epona and then up at the night sky once again. "It's been a long time since I've returned home. I've thought about going back…" he paused, as if finding the right wording. "But it's complicated."

Lucina tucked her knees towards her chest and fixed her gaze on the hypnotic flames. "I think I know how you feel. There are many days where I think about home; the place where I grew up and the people I left behind. But going back simply isn't an option for me. Even if I wanted to."

The hero nodded. He was certain of it now. He discerned a distant sadness in her eyes and heaviness to her tone. Whatever she had experienced, it was a burden that she still carried with her. He knew what that felt like.

"Where are you from, Marth? And where are you headed? What brought you to these woods in the first place?" he asked.

She looked up at him and seemed to toss over his words before responding. She set her hands on the ground by her sides and stretched out her feet. "Hmm, you seem trustworthy enough. I suppose I can share a little about myself."

Link smirked. "Are you sure? Weren't you afraid of me being a bandit or something?"

Lucina stiffened. "Wait! Are you really a bandit? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She rose to her feet and was about to draw her sword. "But wait. If you really were a bandit, why would you tell me at all?"

The hero held up his hands as if they could block her from slashing at him. "Hold a moment, Marth. I was just joking. There's no reason to get your cuckoo feathers all ruffled." He rested his hand to his forehead. "Farore's wind…I didn't expect you to take me so literally."

Lucina slowly sat back down and took a deep breath. "Ah I see. I don't find your joke particularly funny, but I suppose I'm glad you aren't serious."

Link nervously eyed her sword. "I'm just glad you didn't attack me. If you were serious, you probably could have cut me in two."

The young woman laughed nervously. "Yeah, I suppose I did overreact a bit there. I've been told I don't have the best sense of humor."

The hero shrugged it off. "It's my fault for being careless." He looked back at her. "So Marth, back to what I asked before: where do you call home?

Lucina hesitated. "I'm from a faraway kingdom. You likely have never heard of it."

Link smirked. "I've done quite a bit of traveling over the years. I bet you twenty rupees that I've heard of it."

The young woman raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. Have you ever heard of Ylisse?"

The hero's smirk disappeared. "Hmm, can't say that I have. I guess I owe you twenty rupees. Too bad I don't have that at the moment." He looked around. "I just have to find some grass around here to cut. Then I should have it in no time."

Lucina tilted her head. "Rupees? Is that the money you use around here? And you earn it by cutting grass?"

Link arched a brow. "You mean you've never found rupees by hacking at some grass? That's the only way I survive half the time. This kingdom of yours must be far away indeed."

"I told you it was far," she replied. "Even so, I never expected to find such strange customs in distant lands."

The hero crossed his legs. "So how did you make it this far without any money? I know the local lands around here use rupees just like Hyrule."

"Would you believe me if I said magic?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? I know there are songs out there that allow you to travel great distances in a short time. Who's to say that there aren't other types of magic that do the same?"

Lucina smiled. "I didn't expect you to actually believe that. It seems you're more trusting than you let on."

Link laughed. "Or just hungry and tired."

She looked down at the ground. "You mentioned a place called Hyrule earlier? Is that close to here?"

The hero nodded. "More or less. It's not terribly far from here. But it would require a good few days of riding before you reach the border."

Lucina seemed to ponder his words carefully. She didn't respond right away, instead looking down into the fire. There was a different look in her eyes this time; wheels were turning in her head. She hugged her knees back to her chest.

"Link, you seem to have done a lot of traveling. I bet you've met many people and heard many stories from the lands you've traversed." She paused and looked up at the night sky. A blanket of stars had come out since they had arrived at camp. "To be honest, I am searching for someone but I don't know where to even start looking. I'm wondering if you can help me. You know these lands better than I do."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that depends on who you're looking for. I'll help you if I can."

Lucina took a deep breath, as if it pained her to speak what she wanted to say. "I am looking for some sort of hero. I don't know who he is or what he looks like. But I know he has a task to complete and it's vital that I help him." She leaned forward on her knees. "Do you have any suggestions on where I should start looking?"

Link's whole body froze. He clenched his jaw shut and closed his fists tightly to try and regain composure. He could only hope she didn't notice his sudden apprehension. "H-hero? You're l-looking for a hero?" he stuttered. He slowly unclasped his fingers. "I don't know of any heroes." He paused as his mind raced to figure out what to say next. "But Hyrule is the largest nation in this area so it's probably a good place to start your search. You might find a clue there. Do you know what sort of task this hero has to complete? Maybe that will help narrow your search."

Lucina shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't go into much more detail than that." She looked down at the fire. "However, I appreciate your help. It gives me a starting point. Now I just need to figure out how to get to Hyrule as fast as possible."

"You can't use your magic to fly there?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Link wasn't sure if Marth was really looking for him or another hero. But her comment put him on edge nonetheless. She seemed nice enough, and he sensed no treachery or malice from her. But there was no telling what she might be hiding. His instincts told him to keep his identity a secret for the time being until he could discern her true motives. In order to do that, he would need more time.

The hero felt the words form a lump in his throat. "Well, in that case, Epona and I might be able to give you a lift to the closest village if you want," he offered. "It's not Hyrule, but it would be a start. At least get you out of the forest." He paused to try and gauge the reaction on Lucina's face. Her expression remained impassive so he continued. "I know we said that we would part ways in the morning, but if we're both headed in the same general direction anyways, I don't think it would hurt to travel together a bit longer."

Lucina's mouth dropped a little. She sat straight up. "Do you really mean it?" She scowled at him. "This isn't another one of your jokes, is it?"

Link grabbed another handful of stick and fed them into the fire. "This time I'm being serious. It wouldn't feel right to just leave you lost in the forest by yourself."

The young woman's face softened into a warm smile. "That's very sweet of you, Link. I will gladly accept your offer." She stretched out her legs and leaned back on her hands. "I'll take whatever help I can get."

The hero's ears reddened again. He looked away. "Well, hopefully Epona is okay with it. She's not used to having two riders."

Lucina shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't mind walking."

Link raised a brow. "You say that now. But we don't know how far the nearest village is. It could be a longer walk than you expect." He looked up at the night sky. "Anyways, if we plan on hitting the road in the morning, then you should get some rest so you're not falling asleep out of the saddle."

The young woman looked at Link. "What about you?"

"I'll take watch tonight. No telling if there are any other stray monsters around."

Lucina stared at Link. "But you need sleep too. What if we take shifts? You can take first watch for a few hours. Then I'll take second watch so you can get a few hours too."

Link looked at her and nodded. "I think that's fair." He pointed over to his sleeping mat. "Feel free to use that. It's a little more comfortable than the ground. It doesn't look like much but it makes a difference."

Lucina stood up and walked over to the mat. "I don't mind sleeping on the ground. I'm pretty used to it, in fact. But if you insist." She knelt on it and sighed. "Hmm, this is pretty comfortable. Well…all things considered."

Link just chuckled. "Told you." He directed his gaze to the fire as she lied down and tried to get comfortable. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Sounds good," came the reply followed by a yawn.

Link enjoyed the warmth of the fire as Lucina began to fall asleep. Within a few minutes, her rhythmic breathing joined the host of sounds filling the forest. A cool breeze began to blow through the trees, causing the hero to move closer to the fire.

Alone to his thoughts, Link wondered what to make of this young stranger. She was clearly well traveled and quite capable of taking care of herself. There was an earnestness and naivety to her too, although this was tempered by a deep sadness that seemed to be buried deep inside. Her search for a hero also made him uneasy. Part of him felt like he should have let her travel her own path without getting involved. But then again, when had he ever been able to turn a blind eye to someone needing help?

Despite what his common sense told him, Link felt this stranger was trustworthy. It was only a feeling though. He would still have to be careful. But he wouldn't be surprised if their meeting was a product of the goddesses' will. The young woman's words about a task especially intrigued him.

But what could that task be? Perhaps he would learn more tomorrow morning.


End file.
